The present invention relates to a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a cell structure which improves viewing angle characteristics.
Generally, the twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display exhibits a peculiar viewing angle dependent property because of the twisted construction of liquid crystal molecules. The viewing angle range varies in a fashion depending on a driving voltage level applied to the liquid crystal display cell. A remarkable viewing angle dependency is observed when the display is driven by a signal of a low effective voltage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display cell, which enhances the display quality.
Another object of the present invention is to uniform the display contrast without regard to a viewing angle in a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a front substrate for sandwiching a liquid crystal layer comprises a fiber plate. The fiber plate is made of a plurality of optical fibers of which axes are perpendicular to the liquid crystal layer. The fiber plate has a surface confronting the liquid crystal layer and substantially parallel to the liquid crystal layer.